Teardrops on Our Guitars
by GabsGen
Summary: Summary is to long to fit here, so read to find out!
1. Introduction SortaThing

Me: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift… okay, I know it's been done to many times for its own good, but I've had this plot bunny in my head since I first heard the song! This is going to be a multi-chapter story, maybe around 3 or so chapters, and this is just sort of like an introduction to let you know what's going on.

Okay, here's the deal: Misty, May, and Dawn are best friends and together in a band. They've just written a song that describes all three's feelings for their crush, and they all decide that each girl will sing it, only at three different concerts they'll force all three boys to go to. They can all play guitar, drums, and can sing, so they regularly alternate who does what at their gigs.

Just so people know before they read it, the three shippings are going to be Poke, Penguin, and Contest, and I will not change my mind! Each chapter takes place at a different concert, all couples that are formed are kept.

I thank you all for taking the time to read this, and hopefully to review! See you in chapter one!

Gaby: Shouldn't you be updating your other story?

Me: EH?! No! It's Gaby! The extremely girly side of me I'm surprised I even have! KYAAAAAHHHHH!

Gaby: … Shut up. Anyway, since Gabs is to busy screaming "Kyaaaaahhhhh!", I'll speak for her. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, welcome to the first chapter of :Teardrops on Our Guitars! Now, since you didn't get introduced properly last time, meet Gaby! She's my extremely girly side I'm surprised I have! Gaby, do Disclaimer!

Gaby: (in a peppy, girly voice) Hi! (suddenly switch to angry voice) SHUT UP, GABS! GabsGen doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, Misty would still be there, now and forever.

Chapter One: Misty's Teardrops

"Okay, girls! Today's the debut of our new song, 'Teardrops on My Guitar'! Are we ready?!" exclaimed Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym to her bandmates.

"You bet!" exclaimed back said members of said band, May and Dawn.

TeardropsOnOurGuitars

We now see the girls getting ready to perform. Misty was wearing a cerulean blue halter top that matched the color of her eyes perfectly, and a black miniskirt with black ballet flats. May was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt with black skinny jeans and red flats. Dawn was wearing a pink tank top with black cut-offs and pink flats(can't you tell they all love black and flats?). Just then the stage manager came.

"KaHaHi?" she asked, referring to the band name. when they nodded, she simply said, "You're on." The girls walked out to the cheering crowd, looking, trying to find their friends. May walked over to the drums, Dawn started tuning the guitar, and Misty walked over to the mic and addressed the audience.

"HELLO, CERULEAN CITY!" she yelled into the microphone, which only made the crowd cheer louder. "Tonight we're singing our new song, 'Teardrops on My Guitar'! We hope you like it!" She then nodded to May and Dawn to signal them to start playing. As the first notes came to life, Misty spoke once more into the mic. "This is for a special friend of mine, I hope he knows who he is…" and she started to sing:

_Ash looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Ash sat frozen in his seat, his mind not able to comprehend that _he _was that 'special friend' the love of his life was talking about, but hopefully thinking, 'Does she love me to?'

_Ash talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

'I'm all she thinks about at night?' he thinks, ignoring the stares of Pikachu, Drew, Kenny, Max and Brock, and just staring at Misty, singing her heart out.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

'I make her cry?'

_Ash walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

'She thinks I'm flawless?' He's still frozen to the chair, staring fixedly at Misty.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

'Is she saying she can't sleep because of me? Is it because she loves me to?' Tears are starting to build up in Ash's eyes and spill over, but he doesn't notice.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"I break her heart?" he asks out loud, but not noticing he did so, while Kenny, who's sitting next to him, does. He doesn't say anything though.

_  
Ash looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

As the last note fades away and the curtain closes, while the crowds are cheering, Ash jumps up and runs to find Misty, even leaving behind Pikachu. When he sees her walking away from the stage, he runs to catch up to her and grabs her arm, saying "Misty,wait!" as she turns around, he notices she was crying.

She wipes her tears and asks, "What do you want?" But, instead of answering her, Ash bends down and kisses her. Shocked at first, Misty accepts the kiss and returns it. When they break apart, Misty looks at anywhere but Ash, and starts, "Ash, I-" but she's cut off by Ash, who says five simple words that send her careening towards tears once again.

"Misty, I love you, to."

End of Chapter One

G.G.: Waaaaahhhhh! It was so emotional! Waaaaahhhhh!

Gaby: What in the world is G.G. doing here, Gabs?

Me: I don't know, Gaby, I don't know. Well! Anyway! I hope you all liked the first chapter! You've already met G.G., I see. Just so you know, she's the emotional and lovey-dovey part of me I'm GLAD I have-

Gaby: WHAT?! You're not glad that I'm a part of you?! Waaaaahhhhh!

Me(panicking): Gaby! You know I didn't mean it like that!

Gaby: Waaaaahhhhh!

Me: I don't think she's going to stop soon…sigh Oh, well. Read and Review, Peoples!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi! And welcome to another chapter of Teardrops on Our Guitars! First, I would like to thank my first reviewer on this story! Give it up for Beautifly-Soul! G.G., do Disclaimer!

G.G.: GabsGen doesn't own Pokémon, though she wishes she did.

Chapter 2: Dawn's Teardrops

The next week, we see KaHaHi getting ready for another concert. They were wearing the same outfits as the week before. One of them was more nervous than usual, though.

"Guys! What if he doesn't get the hint!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't WORRY, D! Ash got the hint last week, and he's the dense one!" May responded.

"Hey! I resent that!" came a voice.

"Ashy! What are you doing back here?!" Misty yelled, running up to her boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss.

"I just came back here to wish my beautiful girlfriend good luck," he responded.

TeardropsOnOurGuitars

"Hello, Twinleaf!" Dawn yelled into the mic. This week Dawn was singing, May was doing guitar, and Misty was on drums. "This week Misty's awesome boyfriend Ash offered to do some keyboard for us," she continued when the noise died down somewhat.

"Hey, everyone!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, there were yells of, "It's Ash Ketchum, the kid who's winning all those leagues!" and "Isn't he from Pallet Town in Kanto?" and "I'M from Pallet Town! I knew him when we were kids!" this went on for a couple minutes, then Dawn spoke again as the first notes of a familiar song played.

"This week's song is dedicated to my best friend since forever! Hope he gets the hint!" she then began to sing.

_Kenny looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

'Huh? What? She's always faking those amazing smiles?' Kenny thought, his brow furrowed in confusion.

_Kenny talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

'Yeah, I'm so in love, Dawn. With YOU!'

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

'I'm the only thing that keeps her wishing?' Tears are slowly starting to build up in the young coordinator's eyes, though he manages to keep them at bay.

_Kenny walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

'My eyes are beautiful?' He notices that Dawn's face is shiny, telling him that she's crying.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

'She keeps a picture of me?' He finally lets the tears drop, ignoring the astounded looks of his friends.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"There's never enough time taken up with me?" He speaks out loud this question, but gets no answer, as expected. He said it too quietly.

_Kenny looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

As the last note fades away, Kenny runs backstage just as the curtains finish closing. He finds Dawn, and, without saying anything, pulls her into a passionate kiss. When he breaks the kiss, he pulls her into a warm embrace and says, "Dawn, I love you."

Dawn just looks at him, shocked for a moment, the, with a small smile says, "So, you DID get the hint." She then pulls Kenny into another soft kiss.

Me: There you go, people! The second chapter!

Gaby: Gabs, I have a question.

Me: Fire away, Gaby!

Gaby: Why is Misty, May, and Dawn's group called KaHaHi?

Me: It's a combination of the first syllables of their Japanese names! Misty is **Ka**sumi, May is **Ha**ruka, and Dawn is **Hi**kari!

G.G.: Man, you like Pokémon enough to know their Japanese names?

Me: Only the main characters! Plus, it comes in handy when you read fics where the author uses the Japanese names!

Gab: That is to true. Really, G.G. and Gaby, you should read the stories more. Maybe then you'll get it.

Gaby and G.G.: NO! IT'S GAB! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Me: Hi, Gab.

Gab: Hello, Gabs. Are you going to introduce me to the readers?

Me: Oh, yeah! Everyone, meet Gab, the part of me in charge of smarts!

Gab: Hello.

Me: Okay, just so hopefully no one is confused, I'm Gabs, the authoress. Gaby is my extremely girly side. G.G. is my emotional and lovey-dovey side. And Gab is my really smart side.

Gab: You know, G.G. came out a lot on Friday… and not me…

Me: It was the last day of school! What do you expect?! You don't do work on the last day of school! You got a vacation!

Gab: True. Read and review people, while Gabs and me try to get Gaby G.G. to stop screaming.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Well, here we are, at the third chapter, the CONTESTSHIPPING chapter! Before we get started, I would like to thank my reviewers. Everyone give Beautifly-Soul, Angie-ange, and hilltop2492 a big round of applause!

G.G., Gaby, and Gab: YAY!

Me: Gab, you're the only one who hasn't done it, so do Disclaimer!

Gab: 'Kay! GabsGen doesn't own Pokémon, though she really wishes she did. And now, without further ado, Chapter 3 of Teardrops on Our Guitars!

Chapter 3: May's Teardrops

This week, May was singing for KaHaHi, Dawn was drums, and Misty was guitar.

"Good evening, Petalburg!" May exclaimed into the microphone, showing off a dazzling smile. When the noise level died down, KaHaHi jumped right into the song, with May saying a few words before the lyrics started. "This is for my long time rival. I hope he gets it!"

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

'What the?! You're the girl I talk about, May!' Drew thought that May would be able to get a hint!

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

'Of COURSE I'm all she thinks about!' he thought, he cockiness coming back for a split second. 'Wait, she's serious?!'

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

'She SINGS about me?! And in her car?!' he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

'She can't breathe when I so much as walk by her?!' All this was really starting to surprise him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

'She sits up looking at a picture of me?' He starts to tear up, but furiously wipes them away before they could fall.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

'I'm all she needs to fall into?' Drew got a determined look on his face and slowly started to rise, knowing the song was ending.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

It's then that he notices that she was crying. It only makes him more determined than ever to tell her what he wanted to say. He runs onstage, ignoring the gasps from the crowd, and shouts, "May!" She turns and gasps. She never expected him to come ONSTAGE!

"Drew! What are you-" but she never got to finish, for Drew had just pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you, May. I always have." He said, cool as can be. May gasps again, and as her tears started anew, she flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his shirt. You can barely hear what she mumbles:

"I love you to, Drew."

End Chapter 3

Me: Whew! Finally! The third chapter done! And in record time, to!

Gab: Only cause you didn't have to change any lyrics this time…

Me: SHADDUP! Now there's only the epilogue left… I'm gonna miss this story…

Gaby: What's gonna happen in the epilogue?! Huh?! Tell meeeeeeee!!

Me: Nope, sorry, no can do. Though I will say there's going to be a twist you didn't expect! On another note, I got some reviews saying Misty's Japanese name is Kasumi, not Masumi, so I went back and changed it. Thank you everyone who told me that! Something in the back of my mind was telling me one of the names was wrong, but I didn't know which, so thanks for telling me!

Gab: Hey, Gabs, where's G.G.?

Me: Who knows? She probably got into the ice cream again…

Gaby: OOH! You have ice cream?! I want some! _runs away to find G.G. and the ice cream she most likely has_

Gab: Oh, great. You created a new monster!

Me: Don't remind me… See you all next time!


	5. Epilogue

Me: Well, here we are, the epilogue…

G.G.: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna miss it!

Gaby: Me to…

Gab(sniffling): Me three…

Me: Are you CRYING, Gab?!

Gab: NO! Anyway, GabsGen doesn't own Pokémon, though she does own some cards and plushies."

Epilogue

"And that is how the members of KaHaHi got together with their one true loves." The young woman told the six children sitting at her feet.

"That's a really nice story, mommy! Is it true?" asked a young girl.

"Of course it is, now go play," a young man then said. The kids left to go play in the backyard, leaving six young adults behind.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asked May, the one who told the story.

"What is?" asked Ash. This led to Misty hitting him in the head with her mallet.

"That we were able to tell our men we love them through a song when we were teenagers! Duh!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," was all Ash said, and everyone, Misty, May, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, and even Ash, laughed.

The kids came in hearing the commotion, and they all asked in unison, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Satoshi, Kasumi, Shuu, Haruka, Kengo, and Hikari!" the adults yelled to all three pairs of twins. When they left again, Dawn spoke. "Isn't it also amazing that we all had twins, all on the same day?"

May and Misty giggled at this, while Ash, Drew, and Kenny groaned. "It sure is!" Unable to hold it in any longer, May and Misty burst out laughing. Dawn had a confused look for a split second, then she when she got it, she burst out laughing to. She was able to get out between laughs, "We might as well have broken their hands holding onto them during the birth!" The guys groaned again, then Ash said something that got them all thinking.

"When are we going to tell the kids it was us in those stories we tell them about KaHaHi?" They were all silent for a moment, then Misty said, "We'll tell them when their old enough to understand. I mean, their only 4!" Everyone nodded their agreement and started cleaning up the remains of the birthday cake, humming the tune to their number one song that went multi-platinum, Teardrops on My Guitar, knowing they had many years of happiness to come.

End of Teardrops on Our Guitars

Me: There you go! A happy ending! In case you got confused, here's the low down on the kids:

Ash and Misty had twins, named Satoshi and Kasumi.

Drew and May had twins, named Shuu and Haruka.

And Kenny and Dawn had twins, named Kengo and Hikari.

Gab: It's also their fourth birthday in the epilogue.

Gaby: And the kids are always asking for stories about the famous KaHaHi.

G.G.: And they don't know their parents are the people in the story.

Me: If I get enough requests for it, I might make a sequel to this, centering more on the kids. I'd also like to thank my reviewers, Beautifly-Soul, Angie-ange, and hilltop 2492! For following through all the way to the end, you get some of the kids birthday cake! YAY! You can make any flavor you like, to! I'm gonna put a poll on my profile to see if I should make a sequel, so vote if you want to see more of KaHaHi and their kids!


End file.
